1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of physical medicine treatment. More particularly, the invention relates to RF diathermy. Specifically, a preferred implementation of the invention relates to an RF diathermy coil assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Radio frequency (RF) coil systems can be used to provide heat to a patient's body, more specifically, to a limb or extremity. These systems are useful physical treatment instruments and serve as medical aids in several therapies, including: muscle healing, wound healing, and re-warming of hypothermia victims.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,550 to Rugera et al. describes a coil designed for use under full wave operation at coil-wire length resonance. This system is limited to operation in an electromagnetic shielded room in order to meet FCC requirements. U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,828 to Olsen describes an apparatus for warming the extremities of a subject so that the subject can perform certain tasks in a cold environment. This apparatus can be operated in free-space, without shielding, while complying with environmental regulations.
A device and method for short-wave diathermy and/or neuromuscular simulation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,599 to Bingham et al., the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. The device can be used for treating slow or non-healing wounds due to vascular inefficiency, diabetic peripheral neuropathy, microangiography, microvascular disease, or compression neuropathies such as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome.
Heretofore, the requirements of providing a radio frequency coil system practicable for use in physical medicine treatment which has good electrical match characteristics, low power requirements, and that complies with environmental regulations have not been met. What is needed is a solution that addresses these requirements.